Not a Happy Beginning
by AndyIngram
Summary: Percy finds Annabeth cheating on him. He has to deal with her trying to fix there broken relationship. what will Percy do?
1. Chapter 1: My life sucks

Percy pov

For once my life was going great. After the war against Kronos Annabeth and I got together, Rachel was the oracle, my mom was happy, Tyson was going to be staying at cap this year, and much more. Rachel and I were leaving her "oracle cave" when we herd laughter on the beach, not just anyone's laughter it was Annabeth's, I recognized her laugh. I was going to go and see what she was up too, because hadn't seen her all day. We approached the beach and I heard her talking "Eli stop if Percy found out-"she was flirting with one of the Aphrodite boys. Not just flirting there were cuddling together in the sand. "Found out what!" I yelled "Percy, it's not what it looks like" she was stunned to see me, "then what is it" I was hurt and trying to hold back tears, Rachel was trying to comfort me "I Can't believe you would do this to me Annabeth, all I ever did was love you!" I was furious "hey dude just chill out" Eli said, "chill out chill out!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I pushed him in the water, and dove in after him. I dragged Eli under the water punching him and cursing him. Soon he lost air, and i swam back to the shore with his body on my shoulders. I threw his body down he was gasping for air, I drew Riptide and pointed it at his throat I was about to gut him when I heard my name "Percy no!" Annabeth, her and Rachel were running toward me. I caped Riptide and Annabeth reached for my hand, I yanked my hand away and cried. "Perry" Annabeth was hurt, and I did not care. "No! Leave him alone" Rachel yelled to Annabeth. Rachel put her arm around me and she walked with me back to my cabin. Everyone was staring at us as we did then people started running to the beach. Rachel sat me on my bed "Percy I'm sorry" Rachel said hugging me, I was to hurt to reply. We sat like that for a while until Tyson ran in "brother are you ok" he asked "Annabeth just cheated on him" Rachel replied to him. Percy cried more at this, Tyson sat next to me, and then he started to cry as well. Tyson liked Annabeth but what she did really hurt him.

Annabeth pov

Percy had just left me, and I couldn't stop crying. I sat there next to Eli crying, soon almost all of camp was on the beach, and Chiron took Eli to the big house. I was just left there as people asked me questions, soon her brothers and sisters took me to the cabin. "Annabeth what happened" one of my sisters asked "P-Percy saw me with Eli, then he attacked him" I couldn't stop crying "Annabeth why would you do that to Percy" one of my brothers asked, I couldn't reply I just laid in my bed and cried. Soon dinner came around, I really didn't want to go, but I needed to talk to Percy. I walked with my brothers and sisters to dinner. I looked for Percy but didn't see him anywhere he wasn't at his table only Tyson and Rachel sat at the Poseidon table. Tyson looked sad as he ate, and Rachel would give me nasty looks. I couldn't blame her what I did was wrong. I decided to go talk to her and Tyson, "hey Tyson" I said sadly like speaking to a baby, Tyson didn't respond he looked to hurt, he got up with a plate of food and walked to his cabin. "Rachel I" Rachel cut me off "what you did to Percy was wrong, I can't believe after everything you two have been though you would throw it away. And for what?" Rachel was angry, she wouldn't let me respond. She just walked away to Poseidon cabin. Everyone stared at me, some shook their heads, even Clarisse seemed mad at me.


	2. Chapter 2: I get stabbed

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it motivates me to write more. i'm sorry for my bad** **grammar. hope you enjoy. :)**

Percy pov

Tyson came thought the door with food. "here brother" he handed me the food, I ate slowly. A few moments later Rachel came in, she looked mad. "Annabeth tried to talk to me" she said sitting next to me

"oh" I said sadly "I told her off and everyone was staring at her" Rachel hugged me "look Perc, how about me and you go down to the arena tomorrow and you can train me on using a sword" she smiled at me letting go from the hug "I guess" I replied. I needed something to get my mind of everything.

"Good" she said getting up from my bed "night Percy, night Tyson see you tomorrow" she walked for the door "night pretty girl" Tyson said as she left. I couldn't have help smile at that as I laid down and fell asleep. When I woke up I felt to tired and depressed to got to breakfast, "hey Tyson could you bring me some breakfast?" I asked lying in bed "Anything for you brother" he said leaving for breakfast.

Rachel pov

Tyson and I sat at the Poseidon table again. I saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena table alone. Ever since yesterday lots of people were mad at her, even her brothers and sisters.

"Hey Rachel would you tell Percy that it sucks what happened. And I was wondering if it would help if he wanted to spar?" Clarisse sat across from me.

"Yeah I will, and Percy Tyson and I are going up there to practice, you're welcome to join if you like" I said "ok, see you there" Clarisse said, and she walked back to her table.

Annabeth didn't try to talk to me, she looked mad and sad all in one. After me and Tyson where done we brought a plate of food for Percy back at his cabin. We walked in and he was iris messaging his mother. "Mom I don't know what to do?" I heard Percy say, he was about to cry, "I have to go" Percy said as he ended the message. He sat on his bed and ate sadly like last night.

"Clarisse is going to meet us at the arena to spar" I said rubbing his back "ok" he just continued eating "we are going to spar with two pretty girls? WOW!" Tyson said jumping up and down. Percy and I couldn't stop laughing.

Percy pov

I cheered up at little since last night. I put on a pair of shorts and a camp half-blood shirt, and left my cabin for to hopefully get my mind off of everything. People were staring at me.

Others were saying "I feel sorry for him" I really didn't want to be pitied but I was happy people cared.

I entered the arena and Clarisse was hitting a dummy, Mrs. O'Leary was trying to lick her. The huge dog noticed me and ran towards me pining me on the ground licking me. "It's nice to see you too" I said trying to get away from the dog.

She got off of me and sat back down. "Hey kelp head, filly left the cave?" Clarisse asked. "You haven't changed" I said to her as I help Rachel pick out a weapon, she picked up a regular bronze sword. I helped her learn the basic moves, and so did Clarisse.

Tyson was sitting with Mrs. O'Leary petting her. I was starting to feel better, but nothing ever went right. Eli came in with a dagger in his hand "PERCY!" he yelled. His face was all bruised from me punching him.

I really didn't want to do this I still was angry, and this made it worse. He ran at me dagger in hand, I had riptide ready I easily fought him off no sweat, he went for my side but I caught his hand and forced him to drop the dagger.

I had his hand behind his back now "stay away from me Eli, or I will kill you" I said hatefully.

I shoved him to the ground. People ran in as I pushed him I saw Annabeth in the crowd. "No wonder she cheated on you, you're a pussy" he picked up the dagger and stabbed me in the chest.

Everyone gasped and yelled. The dagger did nothing to me, it simply bounced off. I was furious. He suddenly remember that I took a dive in river Styx a while ago. He cowed back.

Rachel and Clarisse held me back from killing him, but I was felling unstoppable. "You Aphrodite kids don't care do you? You don't care who you hurt you just want to break their heart!" I yelled at Eli. Annabeth ran towards me "I'm now starting to see why our parents hate each other so much."

She started to cry "PERCY, STOP EGNORING ME WE NEED TO TALK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do we now, what do you even have to say to what you have done?" she didn't speak "WOW did I just stump the great Annabeth chase!" I was so mad I couldn't think right. Annabeth cried but instead of being sad she was angry, but so was I.


	3. Chapter 3: I capture a flag Again

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. its been fun writing this everyone. please sent reviews. oh and excuse any bad grammar.**

3rd person pov

A week has passed since Percy and Annabeth's fight, and today was capture the flag.

Usually Percy would be on the blue team but since Annabeth was on the blue team he decided to join the red team, which consist of the Ares cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and the Poseidon cabin.

Percy along with all his other team mates where going over there plan. "so to clarify team 1 Percy and I will sneak around to the flag, tem 2 will stay at the flag guarding, and team 3 will cause as many distractions as possibly for Percy and I to get the flag." Clarisse explained. Everyone in the group agreed. The game started the red teems flag was near "the oracle cave" and the blue was supposed to be near Zeus fist witch was really far away.

Team 3 ran off causing havoc, team 2 spread out around the flag, and tem 1 ran off into the woods to find the flag.

Percy and Clarisse walked for a while. Percy was starting to get his mind off of Annabeth, until. "Look Percy I know you don't want to talk about this, but what's going to happen between you and Annabeth?" Clarisse asked "honestly, she broke my heart. I have no idea" Percy frowned and thought of his memories with Annabeth _no stop it she's gone now she doesn't love you any more Percy_ he told himself.

Walking for over 20 minutes was killing Percy especially when it was almost 100 degrease Fahrenheit out.

"Be quiet Percy I can hear people close by" Clarisse whispered as she got her eclectic spear ready. Percy nodded uncapped Riptide and prepared for battle. "Make sure you do a full sweep of the perimeter we don't want any sneak attacks" a girl said.

Percy then relied it was Annabeth "Clarisse I don't know if I can even see Annabeth, let alone fighter her?" Percy seemed hurt.

"It will be fine kelp head, just fight her don't look at her just fight her." She told him.

They waited a few minutes till most of the campers guarding the flag went off. Both Clarisse and Percy jumped from there hiding place from behind a tree. They charged for the campers near them taking them out easily.

Percy saw the blue flag in the distance. "I'm going for it" Percy told her as she was fighting off more people "go!" she yelled

And he sprinted up the hill towards the flag. He was about to reach the flag but heard someone's voice "I knew you would pull a sneak attack Percy." Annabeth stepped out from behind a tree.

I didn't respond or look at her face. "Percy just talk to me at least say something" she tried to walk towards to me.

"I have nothing to say to you Annabeth Case" Percy backed away "Percy look I'm sorry ok, Eli came on to me he wouldn't take no for an answer." she tried to explain.

"The Annabeth I knew would have ignored him or told me" he looked at her face for a brief moment but even that was too much.

"What do I do to make you put things back to the way they were" Annabeth was about to cry.

"Not everything is like a building Annabeth, sometimes structures hit there limit and fall, and they can't be rebuilt." This made Annabeth cry.

"Don't say that Percy Jackson!" she was mad now.  
He took the flag and started to walk off, then she attacked him with her dagger.

He used the pole of the flag to block her arm shoving it away. She kept on attacking over and over again each attack she cried more and lost her strength to fight.

Percy was about to cry now he couldn't stand to see her like this. He dropped the flag and went up to her grabbing her by her shoulders "Annabeth, stop please!" Percy cried with her. "Annabeth you broke my heart" Percy let go of her. She fell to the ground crying. Clarisse ran up the hill, she tried to comfort him but he couldn't control his emotions, so he ran away.

 **Where will** **Percy** **go? well lets** **just** **say hes been there** **before** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Back on the island

**Thanks for the reviews, keep it up. but hope you like this chapter. Please excuse my bad grammar :)**

Percy pov

I didn't know where to go, I just ran and ran. I tripped on a rock and I saw that I was on the beach.

I sat there staring into the ocean, wondering why my life had to be so complicated. I closed my eyes and laid down.

When I woke up and it was day. I got up quickly I had to get back to camp, but something was different, it felt like I had been here before.

I turned around to see a cave and next to the cave was a house, and then I saw her in the gardens Calypso.

Suddenly she turned around to see me. "PERCY!" she yelled from the garden. She ran down to me, she tackled me in a hug.

"You came back I knew it" she got up, "there's someone I want you to meet" she helped me up.

It felt good seeing her again. She let me into the house, the inside was nice and cozy. A boy who looked 15 came out from a room "hey babe, I heard you yelling Is everything ok?" a boy with Carmel skin stood in front of me in shock.

"And you are?" he asked "I'm Percy Jackson" I told him "nice to meet you I'm Leo" he shook my hand. "So you're the Percy Jackson my Calypso talks about" he put on a smug face.

"well" he cut me off "stay away from her she's mine" he looked at me coldly. I was lost for words, then he burst out laughing "dude I'm joking!"

"That's not funny!" Calypso punched him in the arm.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

We all sat and ate, and discussed thigs that had happened after I left. "So Leo how did you get here?" so I was being hunted my monsters and they chased me to the Grand Canyon.

Long story short I fell off into the Grand Canyon. The next thing I knew I woke up here on this beach. Then my father Hephaestus offered to get me off.

I had nothing to go back to so I stayed" he took her Calypsos hand. "In the beginning she hated me but, then she fell in love with me. And ever since I have been making new homes and I even made a forge. One day I'm talking Calypso away from here" he looked into her eyes. I wasn't jalousie I was happy someone loved her enough to stay with her.

I didn't say what happened between Annabeth and i. I was afraid that I could break down crying. Also I had just met Leo, I didn't want his to see me crying. I was going to talk to her in private "hey Calypso, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure" she took me to the garden to talk. "So what's up?" she was tending to her flowers. I told her everything, at the end I was fighting tears. "Percy I'm so sorry" she looked into my eyes. "Is it wrong that I still want to be with her?" I started crying. "No Percy it means you love her, and you need to be with her" she gave me a hug.

We stayed in the garden for about 30 minutes until it got dark. "There's only the one room in the house so you'll take the couch is that ok" Leo was making a fire near the couch. "Yes that's fine." He handed me some blankets, then Leo and calypso went to bed in there bed room. Soon after getting settled I fell asleep

Annabeth pov

Percy just left me on the hill crying, what Percy said about our relationship damage beyond repair killed me inside. And on top of it I attacked him, I sobbed more.

Clarisse took the flag off the round, one of the Hephaestus boys came up and took the flag back to theirs. "Annabeth where did Percy go?" I didn't answer I couldn't stop crying "where is he!" she raised her voice.

"He ran off, I don't know where he went" I tried to stop crying.

Clarisse ran off trying to find him. Soon I heard cheers from the red team they had just won. As my team started leaving for dinner I stopped crying. I couldn't even go to dinner I was too sad, instead I went back to my cabin and laid down.

 _What have I done? Percy is going to hate me forever for what I did to him_. I started crying again, and I couldn't stop until I finally cried myself to sleep.

In my dream Percy was in a house on a beach with a girl, the girl had brown hair and pale skin. Next to her was a boy with Carmel skin and black curly hair. They were all eating breakfast and laughing. "I'm happy to get away from everything." Percy said a "good perc, were happy for you to be here" the dark skinned boy drank from his cup.

The girl spoke up "so when are you planning on leaving, not that I'm trying to push you out" the girl said.

"Well I don't know yet, Calypso." Percy drank from his cup.

 _Calypso where have I heard that name before_ I thought. Suddenly Percy and the girl where outside.

"So about you girlfriend" Percy cut her off "ex-girlfriend" Percy corrected. That comet maid my body twitch.

"Yeah what are you going to say to her when you return?" calypso asked.

"I don't even think I can talk to her" Percy looked sad "Percy confront her and tell her how you feel." The girl told him. And before I could hear her response I woke up.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. more will be coming soon :)**


	5. A idea for next fanfiction

**SO this is not part of the story but i was planing on making a Fanfic after this one about Percy and Annabeth and most of the other characters, in there last year of middle school and up to Highschool. it would be like Annabeth and percy as best friends, but she likes luke. so he has to deal with being bullied by luke, and Annabeth not beliving Percy that Luks bulling him, and hide is true feeling about her.**

 **If you would like to see this tell me. next chapter will be out tommorow. thanks and see you soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Its time to go back to camp

**SO i have decided to post a little tonight and post the rest tomorrow. please keep reviewing it really helps me write more. please excuse any of my bad grammar. well enjoy :)**

Percy pov

It had been 2 days since I first arrived and I was leaving today. In the real word it had probably been at the max a month since I was gone. Leo, Calypso and I where on the beach saying our good byes.

"Percy thank you for visiting again" she hugged me

"Yeah perc if you ever get the chance try to come back, come see us ok" he high fived Percy.

"I will" Percy said as he climbed onto a small raft to take him back.

As I said away they were yelling good bye and see you soon. I had a good time with them and I was happy that Leo had stayed with Calypso.

Soon I started to see the beach. I jumped off and swam the rest of the way back, when I reached the shore I was completely dry it was cool that could swim and not get wet.

Clarisse, Tyson, Rachel, and Chiron ran towards me. "Percy!" They yelled. "Brother!" Tyson tackled me "please get off" I gasped for air as the hugged me, he got off and then Rachel hugged me "DON'T EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" she pulled away and yelled. "Where were you?" Clarisse asked "it's a long story, wait how long was I gone?" Chiron looked at me "almost two weeks."

"im sorry guys I didn't mean" Rachel cut me off, "the only thing that matters is that you're here now."

"where's Annabeth" I need to talk to her" I said

"Last time I saw her she was at the arena" Clarisse told me

"Ok. Thanks" I ran off towards the arena. I was going to tell Annabeth that I still love her and I need her.

 **Oh Percy if only life was that simple, i should probably wrap this up before i spoil whats next. But sorry for the cliffhanger. next chapter will be posted tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy's return goes to hades

**So sorry id i took to long to publish i was at school. but anyway the next chapter please review**

Percy pov

When I walked into the arena no one was there, then suddenly I heard a voice "you should have just staid, at sea Jackson" Eli was right behind me. "look I don't want to do this" he stopped me before I could continue talking "to bad because I want to" he drew a sword from his side and ran at me, quickly I drew riptide.

Eli came at me with an overhand swing at my head, I blocked it locking our swords for a few seconds. Eli finally had enough and kneed me in the gut, it almost knocked the breath out of me, and I stumbled back but didn't fall. We continued to fight, he has using cheat shots trying to gain the upper hand, he knew he couldn't win in a fair fight. I finally caught him of guard and swung the sword of his hand, the sword went flying crashing on the ground, I sweep my feet under his tripping him. I was ready to end him when I heard my something "PERCY!" I looked past Eli to see Annabeth running towards me. Then I saw Eli remove I knife from his back.

Time seemed to stand still as he threw the knife at me Annabeth ran past him she didn't see the knife, she ran in right in front of the knife. I tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late, the knife hit her in the back.

She had a stunned look then she cried and fell. I cried as she was in my arms. I was boiling with rage I sat her down gently and went after the boy, he tried to back up but it was too late I stabbed through his chest. He fell to the ground dead.

 **cliffhanger** **. If its too dark tell me, this is not the end there should be a few more chapters. thanks and review**


	8. Chapter 7: I HATE HER!

**Sorry** **that** **its been a while** **since i** **last updated but, 1 i'm sick, 2 school, and 3 i was sill making up my mind on how the story was going to** **continue. But here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :)**

3rd person pov

Percy ran towards Annabeth, holding her in his arms he continued to cry. Soon campers rushed in seeing Elis body they screamed and gasped. They started at me an Annabeth, some even cried.

Chiron galloped over. "Oh my" he said looking at the horrific scene. He neared towards Annabeth, "here Percy give het to me I'll take her to the big house." He did so, Chiron galloped away and an older kid brought Elis body to the big house as well. When Chiron took Annabeth to the big house everyone was asking Percy question.

"Look ok Eli attacked me and threw a knife at Annabeth!" I tried to explain, after more yelling and arguing Percy couldn't take it anymore, he ran to the big house.

"Percy!" he looked behind him and Clarisse was running towards him. He continued walking as Clarisse caught up to him.

Percy pov

We closed in on the house, and Chiron was on the front porch like he was waiting for us. "Is she ok?" I asked "come" Chiron led us down to the infirmary. Annabeth was laying on her stomach unconscious. "Is she" I tried to say when Chiron said "alive? Ye she is" I sighed on relief. "But unfortunately she's in a coma" Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" and he left them. Clarisse sat by her side, and I brought up a chair to sit in. "what happed?" Clarisse finally broke the slice.

I spent the next few minutes explain what happed. She wasn't to happy about Eli throwing a knife in her back.

"Hey time for dinner." One of the older Apollo kids came down and told us. Clarisse go up "you coming?" I sat there staring at Annabeth "no I'm staying here" Percy grabbed Annabeth hand feeling her warmth made him only want her back more, Clarisse nodded and walked off.

I kept Annabeth hand in mine for what it seemed like forever, Chiron came down and positioned her on her back. I was left in peace for the rest of the night after that, it was just me and Annabeth. _Gods I missed her_ , I thought as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day I woke up startled, I has thought I heard Annabeth voice but it was all in my head. After waking up early I sat with Annabeth for a while, until a lot of other people came to see her.

I walked into Chiron on my way out of the house "hello Percy how are you holing up?" he asked me.

"Not so great" I responded. "The Apollo kids were able to heal Elis injuries, but he is still hurt badly." Chiron looked at me. I wasn't too happy about almost killing a fellow camper but then again he did deserve it.

At breakfast I sat with Rachel and Tyson and we all caught up on things after I ran off for a week. "Percy?" Rachel had this look that said _I'm sorry_ "while you were away, I caught Annabeth with Eli again he was holding her in his arms as she cried." I couldn't believe this, I had just came back to tell her I loved her and she betrayed me again. "What?" I was angry and hurt more hurt then anything. "Clarisse and I confronted her about it, asking her why she would do this to you." Rachel let out.

I was reaching my limit with her, here I was ready to give her a second chance and she betrays me. "Annabeth told me that, when you left her for over a week she relisted that you moved on and so did she." Rachel tried to comfort me by holding my hand, hugging me, you name it. But I did not care I got up from my seat and walked to the arena. I was so angry when I walked in the big black dog even was scared and ran off. In rage, and trying to calm myself down I drew riptide and slashed and hacked at the nearest dummies. Nearly destroying all the targets I caped riptide and sat down panting, and trying to hold back tears.

Soon it came dark, time for dinner. Even know I was hungry I didn't go, instead I went to bed falling asleep. Not peacefully thinking Annabeth would be ok, but angrily as I didn't care for what happed to her.

3rd person pov

Tyson was shaking Percy to get up "its 8:00, you missed food" Percy woke up finally.

He was too stressed to even care about missing breakfast. "I got you a present!" Tyson said handing Percy a watch. "Tyson is this another shield?" Percy took the nice bronze watch and strapped it on. "YUP!" Tyson yelled "thanks Tyson!" I taped the watch and it turned into a large bronze shield, on the front of the shield was trident engraving. "I made it to cheer you up about that mean old Annabeth." Tyson smiled crazily.

Just hearing her name made Percy furious. He tried to out on a fake smile, and got ready for his classes.

Percy was not having a good summer to say the least. It had been days now since Annabeth fell into a coma, everyday Eli would be there visiting her. It made Percy sick he wanted the kid dead. Percy was doing his normal activates at the arena when Rachel approached him. "Shes awake." She looked sad. Percy continued to hack even harder.

Percy was summoned by Chiron to the big house just as Annabeth had woken up she was still there recovering. Percy entered the house being greeted by Chiron "ah Percy." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"You asked to see me?" Percy asked. "Yes, I have something to discuss with you" Chiron walked with me through the house then we reached the infirmary. "So do you understand this task?" Chiron asked.

Percy nodded, understanding his new minor quest.

 **What do you think? if you like it please tell me if you don't, tell me. i had some reviews saying not to let Percy get back with Annabeth. my original idea was to make them get back together after she woke up, but that's to easy. so there will be more fighting, and more sadness. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Seaweed brain

**please keep reviewing it helps, and if you have any ideas about what should happen next just tell me. So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :)**

Percy pov

"Do you not want to go see her?" Chiron questioned me as he was about to open the doors to the infirmary.

"No" I simply said. He nodded and walked off. I took a peak through the door and saw Eli holding Annabeth's hand, and she looked happier then when she did when she was with me. I stormed out of the house quickly having second thoughts about running off on the night of capture the flag.

It was lunch time, I was hungry and I didn't feel like skipping out on another meal because of that girl. I sat with Rachel and Tyson like I did every day. "She's here" Rachel said as she looked at Annabeth quickly. I turned my head to see a very happy blond sitting with a very happy boy with brown short hair sitting together eating. Annabeth noticed me, and apparently thought it would be a good Idea to talk to me. Her and Eli got up and walked towards me. I quickly got up and walked away Tyson followed me.

Tyson and I walked out of earshot from the other campers eating, when Annabeth and her "boy toy" ran towards us. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled getting close to me. Tyson and I kept walking. "Seaweed brain!" she yelled. This made me mad she called me that when we were friends, and we were serenely not friends now. "Don't you dare call me that" I said softly but with a hint of hatred. She was about to talk but Tyson interrupted "leave my brother alone, you mean Annabeth." Annabeth was hurt that this even upset Tyson. "Back off cyclops" Eli smirked.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" I yelled towards the boy. "Or what Jackson" he taunted. "Or time I'll make sure that you go to hades where you belong" I was about to uncap riptide when Annabeth cut in. "Both of you stop!"

"Annabeth I hope you're happy with this life you have chosen. Because I don't want to be a part of it." I said strongly. She was hurt by this and I really couldn't care less. "Don't ever talk to me again." This time it came out as pure hatred. She was on the verge of tears now.

"Seaweed…" she tried on last attempt. "Don't you dare!" I yelled. "What's you problem!" Eli yelled in retaliation, he tried to pull at my shoulder as I walked away but I pushed him down as he got up ready to punch I taped my watch letting my shield come out. His fist hit so hard on the bonze I broke his wrist. Annabeth went over to help him up, I walked away with Tyson.

"Are you ok?" Tyson asked as we walked back to the dining area, "yeah" I lied.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as he sat back down. I explained to her what happened, she shook her head "I can't believe her!"

"I feel bad for yelling at her over my nickname though" my nice side was starting to get to me. "Don't be, after everything she's done she deserved it." Rachel exclaimed, I could tell she was even mad about this.

 **More drama yes, so hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Locked in a room with her

**Thinks Bob the destroyr for reviewing with such helpful words. to answer your question Bob, i write about 1 two 2 chapters a day so that if i dont feel like writing then there will already be a chapter. think you so much Bob keep up the reviews. the reason i have been posting later in the days instead of earlier is because i was sick for 4 days out of school and i had nothing else to do so i said why not make a fanfiction? so anyway enjoy :)**

Percy pov

Later that day Chiron asked to see me in the big house, he was walking with me though the house. "Have you had the chance to investigate our situation?" Chiron asked, I was about to respond when out of the corner of my eye Annabeth was running towards Chiron, she noticed me and stopped.

I could feel her gray eyes staring me down and I turned away from her. "Chiron where are the bandages?" she asked. "There in the second cabinet, here let me show you." He nodded for me to follow.

I really did not want be anywhere near Annabeth or Eli, but Chiron forced me. We entered the infirmary to see a boy siting down on a bed.

"How's your wrist?" Chiron asked him, "broke" he responded. Annabeth wouldn't stop staring at me, her eyes emotion where hatred, regret, and sadness. I looked at her with a frown and she stopped staring. "Let me take him to my office and I can arrange for him to go get a cast, we'll be right back" Chiron said as he was walking to the doors, I followed but he locked the doors leaving me alone with Annabeth.

I sat on the opposite side of the room from her on a couch, she looked like she was trying to make up her mind to say something, or attack me. "P-Percy?" she brought herself to say.

I didnent say anything. After 5 minutes of silence I finally gave in "why did you cheat on me?"

She was stunned that I talked, "I-I" she started to cry. "What do you want?" I plainly stated, she continued to cry. I got up and turned towards her. "What do you want me to do, or even say to everything you have done?"

"I-I don't know?" her crying increased. "Then why do you try to talk to me?" I was closer to her now. "BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!" she yelled in a fit of sadness. "There was a time that I felt the same for you Annabeth Chase, but you betrayed me, broke my heart, and left me!" now I was crying. Then she did something unexpected, she got up and hugged me, not just a normal quick hug; she buried herself into me. I stood still and continued to cry. "I can't Annabeth" I said sadly. She didn't let go.

Suddenly someone entered the room, "get off of my girl!" It was Eli running towards us.

She let go of me quickly. "Jackson what do you think you're doing!" he pushed me on the ground. I nearly hit my Achilles heel, "stay away from her!" Eli yelled, Annabeth stuck out her hand but I didn't need her help.

I pushed her arm away and got up myself. "Percy" Annabeth pleaded. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, and stormed out of the room.

 **:0 whats going to happen next. more drama? will Percy find out Elies darkest secret? or will i just end it and never post again? (No) :D well see you tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 10: Final fight

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please review :)**

Percy pov

"I had enough of this Eli son of a bitch! He stole her from me and now he'll pay!" I yelled looking into the ocean, it's time for me to start my new "quest."

I walked up to the Aphrodite cabin, riptide in hand. "Hey Percy I heard you and Ann…" Drew tried to flirt, "no" I said harshly and walked inside. "Where is he?" I snapped at an Aphrodite girl. She pointed me to another room. I stormed in seeing a whole bunch of guys talking, and doing normal Aphrodite things and leading the conversation was Eli.

"What do you think you're doing Jackson?" Eli questioned. Before he could say anything ran up to him and punched him in the nose making him bleed. He yelled in pain.

I went through his things looking for a black note book. I found the note book. I picked the boy up and through him outside. Campers gathered around, as he lay on the floor bleeding from the nose. "YOU'RE A TRADER!" I yelled.

"What?" he questioned in pain, "don't pull that crap I know you serve him!" I picked him up and threw riptide to the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he pleaded "Kronos, you serve him!" there were gasp in the crowd. "This book will prove It" I let go of him and opened the note book. It was blank. "What did you do?" I was about to punch him when a blond girl stopped me. "What are you doing?" it was Annabeth and she was pissed, so was I.

I ignored her, "where are the pages, I know you wrote about your life and you served Kronos!" I punched him right across the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Annabeth ran towards me "STOP!" I was to mad, so see her coming at me pushing me to the ground.

I felt a sharp pain up my back, I had almost hit my Achilles heel. "You almost killed me!" I yelled at her as I got up, I was pissed and lost control.

I started to shake I felt all the water surrounding me, calling to me to use it, so I did.

Suddenly water from the bathrooms came rushing towards me like a snake, I motioned my hand towards Annabeth and it hit her sent her flying back. Eli ran towards me with a punch I moved out of the way and he tripped on a rock and hit the ground.

Annabeth recovered and ran at me with her dagger in her hand, I picked up riptide and we fought our blades clashing as we both where full of hatred. She slashed and slash at me not having any affect.

She went for a down downward strike and I caught her blade with my hand and ripped it out of hers. I threw the dagger down "WHY WOULD YOU CHOSE A PATHEDIC PEICE OF SHIT LIKE THAT OVER ME?" I yelled at the girl filled with anger. "I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! ALL YOU ARE IS JUST PATHEDIC, LONELY, JEALOUSE, SEA LOVING SHIT!" Annabeth lost it, and instantly regret those words. I didn't say anything and I couldn't keep in my tears either. I let one tear fall down my face before I walked passed her, I didn't run I was done with running. "Percy I didn't mean that!" she cried as she ran towards me. "Where are you going?" she continued to cry. "Good bye" my tone was not mad nor sad it was just plain. I shook her off and walked to the big house. I was going home for the summer.

 **So this will be the last chapter for a few days, im going to start on a new fanfiction, and think about what else will happen in the rest of the story. so hoped you** **enjoyed** **see you in a few days :)**


	12. Chapter 11: It was the 3rd of july

**Oh Gods im so so so sorry that i haven't posed in over a week, but i was working on some ideas with a book, writing another fanfic (that will be posted soon), and dealing with school. but thanks if your actually still reading and please review, enjoy :)**

Percy pov

It's been 3 weeks since I left camp, I had gotten over 50 iris messages from Annabeth that I did not answer. I answered one of her calls by accident, she tried to speak with me but I waved my hand though it almost instantly.

Almost evert night cried over those hateful words she said. _I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! ALL YOU ARE IS JUST PATHEDIC, LONELY, JEALOUSE, SEA LOVING SHIT_. I thought of those words every day, every day I replayed that hateful memory, I blew it I knew there was something odd about Eli, he didn't show up till after the ware _. I know he was with Kronos._

My routine for the days where. Get up, get breakfast, take a swim, take a shower, receive iris messages from Annabeth, eat, watch tv, and sleep. But today was July 3rdand I was a good day until I got back from my swim.

I walked back inside from my swim, my mom and step dad where gone they had a date. After my shower I sat in my room waiting for the iris messages to come, but they didn't. I thought nothing of it and went to the kitchen and got some leftover pizza, sat on the couch and watched tv.

I heard a knock at the door, _mom probably forgot her key_ I thought. I got up and opened the door expecting my mom, but it wasn't.

Instead it was Annabeth, standing there with a sad/happy expression, her gray eyes stared straight into mine.

"Why are you here?" my voice was a little hateful. "I wanted to talk to you Percy." She said. "Well I don't want to see you. Bye" I tried but she let herself in, I sighed.

"You here to say you're sorry? Because I don't want to hear it." I walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, and you were right." Annabeth sat on the couch. I poured a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table.

"Look I don't know how else to say this, you were right, about Eli working with Kronos." She didn't look at me.

I shook my head knowing I was right. "And how does this make anything right, for what you did?" I set down my glass of water.

"It doesn't but I would like you to know that Eli was using an Aphrodite spell on me, it stopped me from thinking about what I was doing, I knew what I was doing I just couldn't think about it. I'm sorry" she looked at me with her gray eyes. "So this just makes everything right? You still broke my heart, and you didn't stop there you called me a waste on this earth, to sum up your words." I said.

"Look Percy I know you need time to heal, I just wanted you to know this." She got up and walked to the door.

"Percy I love you more than anything." She was about to walked out when my mom came in, she was startled to see Annabeth. "Oh Annabeth hello, are you staying?"

"Oh, no I was just leaving" Annabeth turned to me.

"No, you're staying the night, you can come to the fire works with us tomorrow." My mom insisted. "I-" she tried to protested, "you're staying" my mom did not take no for an answer.

"Ok" Annabeth finally gave in.

"Great, I'll be in my room" I got up and walked into my room and slammed my door.

Why does my life have to be so messed up? Why? I sat on my bed, took out riptide and started messing with it, then my mom walked in. "Percy, yesterday Annabeth contacted me. She told me everything that happed I told her she needed to come here to speak with you." She sat down next to me.

"What does she want me to do or say to what she's done? She's hurt me, more than once." I looked down and wiped my eyes, trying not to cry.

"Love is not always a fairytale, there might not be a happy begging, but true love always finds a happy end." And with that mom got up and left.

I have two options, 1 go on that quest for Chiron witch would take a day, or 2 stay and be forced to deal with my problems. Well obesely run away from my problems.

I started packing a few things to bring on my quest, tooth brush, pair of cloths, sleeping bag, money, etc. after that I walked out of my room and headed for the door. Before I could make it my mom called at me, "were do you think you're going?"

"Swim." I tried to lye, my mom gave me this look that said _Tell me the truth_. "Ok, I'm going on a short quest/task for Chiron, it will only be a day." I pleaded.

"Ok but if you go Annabeth has to come." My mom, then she went back to making dinner. I was about to protested then Annabeth walked in.

Annabeth had this curious look on her face, I shook my head and headed back to my room, but Annabeth followed.

I walked into my room and so did Annabeth. I laid on my bed, and she closed the door. "What do you want?" I said with an annoyed tone. "What was she talking about?" she stood by the door looking at me.

I dint answer, "seaweed…" she tried to say but I cut her off "I'm going on a quest and my mom's making you come" I said quickly

"Oh." she walked up to me and sat down on my bed. "What do I need to do to fix things" her voice was comforting. We went from her going on a quest to how do we fix our relationship

"I just need time. I still have feeling for you, but it's hard." I looked into her gray eyes for just a few seconds. "Ok I'll give you time, and space" she got off my bed and walked to the door. "I love you more than anything Percy." She opened the door and walked out to go get her things. "This is just going to be wonderful." I said sarcastically as I picked up my bag from the ground.

I waited for Annabeth at the door. "Be nice to her, she's trying ok" my mother said. "Ok" I responded. Annabeth walked in she was wearing blue jeans, her camp half-blood shirt, and her hair was in a ponytail. _She looks amazing_ I thought _not now Percy_. "You ready?" she asked.

I nodded "bye mom" I said as we walked out the door. "So what's the quest?" Annabeth asked. "I need to find out where a special item is being kept. So first stop the library." When I said library Annabeth face lit up. It reminded me of the old times, the time that I miss.

 **Tell me what you think, this story is going to be way bigger than i** **originally** **thought, the next chapter will be the last. well not realy last but it will be the last of the fanfic titled "not a happy** **beginning** **." im going to expanded it. it will make for sence in the next chapter. but anywase review and bye :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Preview

**Hi everyone, im very sorry that it took me over 2 months to publish this, but its baseball season and i play for my** **high school** **team. so i have been very busy with that, but realy im just sorry, i hope all m** **regular** **readers will still read. this is a teaser for the next chapter, i dont want to spoil so you can** **probably** **figure what this next chapter will be about on your own. the full chapter will be uploaded either Friday or Saturday. Pls review it helps alot and enjoy :)**

Flash Back

Annabeth Pov

I stood there stunted, after those hateful words I said to Percy I watched as he walked off towards the big house, I couldn't believe how mad I got over something I did... but sadly stopping my thoughts was Eli.

His face was bruised and swollen "He fucking deserves what you said he's a little bitch." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt weird like a shiver ran down my shoulder.

Flash Back

Annabeth Pov

I stood there stunted, after those hateful words I said to Percy I watched as he walked off towards the big house, I couldn't believe how mad I got over something I did... but sadly stopping my thoughts was Eli.

His face was bruised and swollen "He fucking deserves what you said he's a little bitch." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt weird like a shiver ran down my shoulder.

 **Cliff hanger, sorry see you Friday or Satuday**


	14. Chapter 13: flash back, the black book

Flash Back

Annabeth Pov

I stood there stunted, after those hateful words I said to Percy I watched as he walked off towards the big house, I couldn't believe how mad I got over something I did... but sadly stopping my thoughts was Eli.

His face was bruised and swollen "He fucking deserves what you said he's a little bitch." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt weird like a shiver ran down my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess he did?" I felt myself agree but not really thought about it.

"Come on lets go" he said walking off to dinner. Soon everyone had made their way to dinner. I collapsed on the ground siting there staring off at Percy's cabin. "What have I done?" I never stopped crying since Percy left, and it got worse every time I thought about what I had done.

 _What If Percy was right?_ I asked myself.

I slowly picked up Eli's black journal, and opened it up. I cried even more at the sight of black pages. My tears started to drop on the pages, raveling black words. _Invisible ink_ I said to myself. Percy was right, and now all of Eli's secrets were left to me to discover.


	15. Chapter 14: The Books

**Yo im back! im so so so sorry its been almost a year, but i** **doesn't** **matter. im here and im ready to provide you people with new drama lol. please review and enjoy :D**

Percy pov

Annabeth and I arrived at the library, "so what are we doing here?" Annabeth asked as we walked in.

"You'll see soon" I responded.

We walked to a desk with an old librarian woman doing paperwork.

"The old clock ticks" I said to the woman with strong look.

"But for who does I tick for?" the old lady asked.

"The old clock ticks for Chiron." I said with a strong voice.

"You and your companion will follow Me." the lady got up and led

us through the racks of books.

"She's not my companion" I said as we walked.

"Well if she is with you on this task for Chiron the she is your

companion." The woman simply said.

I sighed and continued walking, Annabeth was having a hard time keeping up, and she kept staring at all the books we

passed.

We reached the back of the library, the old women pointed to a dark spiral staircase. "Down there" and with that she walked off.

"So when are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Annabeth

asked as we started to descend down the stairs.

"Like i said before you'll see" i was starting to get a little annoyed, well i was already annoyed that my mom forced me to take Annabeth along.

We reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a light switch to the right of me, i flipped it. Lights lit up what seemed to be endless lanes of book shelves, with old dusty book on them.

"Wow, are these all greek books?" Annabeth ran to the books excitedly.

"There ancient text" i picked one off the shelf "their records of-" suddenly annabeth slung out from behind a row of bookshelf. "Of ancient history!" she finished my sentence with a very happy expression. "Yeah" with a strait face i turned away from her.

She ignored my suden hatfullnes and took a book off a shelf, i caught a quick glism at the title "Greek Architecture, the Secrets."

I skimmed my fingers across the spines of a few books until i found what i had came for. I couldn't believe a tiny torn black book could be so important to Chiron?

Nonetheless i took the book and sat down at a desk, Annabeth followed.

We sat in silence for a good minute, but annabeth had this distracted look on her face. "So that books what we came for?"

I gave her a short "hmm" trying to ignore her. Suddenly with a huf she slammed the book on the desk frightening me. "Perseus Jackson, Please just talk to me!" she yelled for nothing but me and the emptiness to hear.

I shut my book and looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you want me to say, what?"

"I want you to talk to me about us, about what you want me to do." Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I don't know, i don't know what i want anymore. I thought things could go back to way things were but this is to hard. I have to force myself to even look at you."

Annabeth was hurt by these words. Her eyes started to swell up. "Please percy, just dont stop trying." she grabbed my hand from across the table.

"Why?" i slowely removed my had from her grasp. She started to cry. "Because your my seaweed brain, and i love you."

 **Ok, so im running out of ideas, please review for any** **suggestions** **thanks.**


End file.
